


I am not your protagonist (I'm not even my own)

by Deadmeme



Series: Angsty danganronpa girls [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Angst, Child Neglect, Depression, Emotional Baggage, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Inner Dialogue, POV First Person, Rantaro/Kaede doesn't have a big impact, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, keep that in mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:01:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24582754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadmeme/pseuds/Deadmeme
Summary: A look into Kaede's day
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Amami Rantaro
Series: Angsty danganronpa girls [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778188
Kudos: 16





	I am not your protagonist (I'm not even my own)

**Author's Note:**

> TW suicidal thoughts, self-harm
> 
> Title from "Sweet Hibiscus Tea" by Penelope Scott

I woke up to the darkness of my bedroom, I groaned as I opened my eyes. 

Laying in bed, I glanced over at the clock _4:15_ still an hour before I had to get ready. 

I spent the hour staring up at the ceiling. 

* * *

Finally getting up, my feet touched the freezing wood of the floor. 

I walked to my dresser and picked my outfit, a white long-sleeved button-up, a lavender vest, a purple skirt, and an orange tie. 

* * *

I stared at myself in the mirror, I hated what stared back at me. I examined myself and cringed at the visible burn marks on my arms, I hated those the most.

Quickly getting dressed and getting ready I walked out of the bathroom and glanced at the clock.

_6:14_

* * *

Walking outside she was greeted with 3 of her friends Shuichi, Kokichi, and Rantaro. She didn't deserve them, but she enjoyed them none the less. 

"Hey Kaede, you ready?" Rantaro asked, his cheeks flushing a light pink but I thought nothing of it. I just nodded.

So we started walking, the 3 talked about things I wasn't really interested in, I just looked down at the ground, lost in my thoughts. 

"Heyy earth to Kaede, you in there?" Kokichi's voice called. "Hm? Oh sorry, I was just thinking." 

"Well miss thinker, we're going to the movies on Saturday to see the new Gaul-Girl movie, you in?"

I chuckled at the strange insult. "I'll see if I'm free." Seemingly Kokichi took that as an answer and continued the conversation.

* * *

As we got to the entrance I and Rantaro said goodbye to the two, we've always walked to first period together since middle school. 

"Hey, you ok?" Was the first thing he asked when we were more alone.

"Yeah, I'm just not a morning person." I smiled at him, he seemed convinced and soon we started to walk.

* * *

Class went on, as usual, I didn't pay attention, letting my thoughts drift into nothing as the teacher spoke. 

after 4th period was lunch, today I was eating alone as I always do on Thursdays, it's tradition.

Upon the roof of the school, I sat on a bench, overlooking the school grounds. That's when the usual thoughts crept in.

* * *

_One day we are all gonna die, why not speed it up? Would anyone even notice? Probably not, you're unremarkable anyways, so why wait?_

_No that's wrong, Shuichi cares, Kokichi cares, Rantaro cares..._

_You think they care? Don't kid yourself, they only hang around you because they pity you dumbass_

That's when the bell rang, getting one last look at the rooftop I started walking to class. 

_Not today._

* * *

Soon the school day was over, I walked home with Rantaro as Kokichi had detention, Shuichi walked him home when he had detention.

We talked about mindless things like math, mindless drama, things of that nature.

It wasn't until we got to my doorstep when he asked me something.

"Hey, Kaede would you wanna...get dinner with me sometime? Just the two of us?" He scratched the back of his head, nervously looking to the right.

"...I'd love to, does tomorrow at 5 pm work for you?" I smiled, I saw his face light up.

"Yeah, that works perfectly...It's a date." He smiled and soon walked off.

* * *

As soon as I got inside I got some pjamas and went to take a shower, sighing. 

I sat in the shower for about an hour.

* * *

I sat down at my desk, quickly finishing my homework. 

* * *

Soon it was late into the night, and despite my hunger, I laid down and looked at the time one last time.

_2:15 am_

**Author's Note:**

> I always see in-depth angst with the boys of v3, the girls are usually left out, so have some angst
> 
> I've also been pretty depressed lately so also a vent fic


End file.
